Displacement level sensors can conventionally be used to detect changes in the level of fluid in a storage tank, for example. Such uses include fluid separation applications where gas, oils, or other liquids separate into constituent forms in a separation vessel under high pressure and subsequently managed and removed in a controlled manner. The efficiency and productivity of such processes depends on the accuracy and integrity of the instruments used. The high pressures conventionally used in such storage tanks impart substantial forces on any instrumentation that is resident within or in fluid communication with the pressurized fluids. Therefore, instrumentation accuracy and integrity depend on the ability of each instrument to not only withstand a high number of performance cycles, but also exposure to high pressure for prolonged periods of time.